tabletop_champions_mapsfandomcom-20200213-history
72. The Titan’s Crown
Overview Near the seaward edge of the frozen north lies a ring of pillars, one mile across, comprised of an as-yet unidentified material. The pillars appear to be made of something resembling obsidian, laced with veins of sapphire and lapis lazuli. Within the ring, the normally devastating lightning and snowstorms that plague this part of the world have no effect. Furthermore, anyone entering the ring of protection begins to experience a sense of calmness and content. Local Frost and Storm Giant tribes use this place as a meeting ground. Elder Giants and the Tower of Ulfrym A fact unknown to few beyond the giants and the most intrepid explorers, the Titan's Crown is actually the very peak of a tower that extends far, far below the frozen ground into the depths of the seas. Long before recorded history, a race of Elder Giants lived beneath the ocean, breathing water as easily as air. Relatively peaceful in spite of their size, the Elder Giants built the Tower of Ulfrym to live in and protect their community from the attacks of sea beasts and other monstrosities. As time went on, and the tower broke the surface, some of the Elder Giants began to leave the Tower of Ulfrym and spread outwards, keeping the runic language (and magic) of their ancestors. These became the Frost and Storm Giants that live in and around the Titan's Crown today. Yggvard the Mad While most of the Elder Giants continued to build and live in higher levels of the Tower of Ulfrym, a Warlock known by most as Yggvard the Mad chose to stay below. Whether he was actually mad or not is a matter of debate for modern scholars, though a majority of modern Giants agree that he was. They also agree that Yggvard made a pact with a Deep One called Savatoth in exchange for power. While he did manage to slay several undersea monsters, it was never enough for the Elder Giants to be truly safe. All Giants now consider the lower levels of the Tower of Ulfrym cursed, this sense of unease spreading into the seas beyond. Rarely do Giants today venture beyond the coast, and they go to great lengths to warn visitors away, though they will not stop them if pressed. Snowstone A chief export of the Giants around Titan's Crown is Snowstone, a mineral so named for its semi-transparent white color. Ironically, Snowstone is not very cold to the touch, and seems to absorb the cold around it. When forged into armor or accessories, Snowstone allows the bearer to resist cold or, if there is enough of it, become immune entirely. It can also be used to create Frosteater weapons, which not only absorb magical cold and ice, but expel it as the wielder sees fit. Snowstone has roughly the consistency of steel, and is forged in roughly the same manner, though smiths must be careful not to "burn out" the absorbing properties. This happens more often in warmer climates, unless the Snowstone is stored in a chilled container. Giants and the Outside World (Placeholder)Category:Landmark